Seriously?
by widyaarunne
Summary: Well, ini benar-benar serius
_**Seriously?**_

Sudah hampir dua puluh menit sejak Nyonya Hudson tidak henti-hentinya berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang depan. Dahinya berkerut memandang sebuah surat yang berada di tangannya. Ekspresinya cemas dan terus menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Dengan agak terlalu cepat dia menoleh ketika pintu depan terbuka dan munculah sosok yang ia tunggu dari tadi.

"Dokter, akhirnya anda datang juga" katanya dengan tergesa.

"Apa ada yang salah Ny. Hudson?"

Tanpa berkata apapun, Ny. Hudson memberikan surat yang ia genggam. Watson hanya menaikkan alisnya ketika mengambil surat dari tangannya. Kerut di dahinya semakin lama semakin dalam sampai ia selesai membaca.

Kemudian ia menghela napas sambil memijat keningnya. "Well, biar aku saja yang bicara padanya. Terima kasih Ny. Hudson." Ia pun pergi ke lantai atas.

 **xXx**

Tok..tok..

Terdengar pintu diketuk. Namun seorang laki-laki di dalam ruangan tersebut tetap diam; meringkuk di pojokan. Bahkan sama sekali tidak terlihat peduli ketika ketukan di pintu semakin keras.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar pintu dibuka dengan paksa. Lalu dokter Watson masuk; ekspresi kesal terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Tidakkah kau mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu, holmes?"

Masih tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, Sherlock holmes hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Apakah otot-otot mulutmu sudah kaku sehingga bicaramu jadi tidak jelas begitu?" dokter bicara dengan tidak sabar.

Sambil mencoba berjalan kemudian duduk di kursi terdekat, Sherlock memandang temannya dengan tatapan seperti sedang bermimpi.

"Seorang wanita duduk di taman, sendirian, berjam-jam, hanya memandang lurus ke depan, dia sedang menunggu seseo- tidak tidak- dia hanya terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang, ekspresinya tidak terbaca, lalu entah karena apa dia mulai.."

"Holmes!" John Watson memotong sebelum Sherlock mulai meracau yang aneh-aneh. "Aku di sini bukan untuk mendengar cerita tidak jelasmu. Tapi aku serius Holmes. Kau butuh keluar sekarang."

"Tidak ada alasan, Watson. Tidak ada hiburan untukku di luar sana." Ucap Sherlock dengan sok memelas.

John menghela napas sebelum berkata, "Ini. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Sherlock sedikit mengangkat kepalanya sambil memicingkan mata, "apa itu?"

Dan entah dorongan dari mana tiba-tiba Sherlock bangkit berdiri dan merapikan kemejanya ketika melihat John mengangkat sebuah surat di tangannya.

"Baik. Aku sudah siap. Kemana kita akan pergi?" katanya sambil mengambil jasnya.

Sementara John hanya sedikit mengangkat alisnya melihat perubahan sikap Sherlock yang tiba-tiba, "Bagus. Tapi tidak ada kita, hanya kau yang pergi."

"Hanya aku?" dan kemudian Sherlock kembali duduk lemas di kursi, "oh kukira setelah sekian lama, aku akan menemukan kasus baru yang hebat. Tapi ternyata tidak."

"Jadi kau sama sekali tidak menemukan kasus baru ketika keluar rumah dua hari lalu?"

Sherlock menatapnya curiga, "dari mana kau tahu aku keluar rumah dua hari lalu?"

" _Well_ , aku punya sumberku sendiri. Dan sepertinya kau memang tidak menemukan kasus apapun tapi kau menciptakannya," cepat-cepat John menambahkan ketika melihat temannya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, "tapi ini serius, Holmes."

"Seberapa serius?"

"Sangat serius."

"Kau serius?"

"Ya. Aku serius karena hal ini sangatlah serius."

Lalu seperti adegan yang diulang, Sherlock kembali bangkit berdiri; merapikan rambut dan kemejanya lalu memakai jasnya. John tampak puas melihat itu.

"Aku senang kau menanggapi hal ini dengan serius."

"Tentu saja. Kasus yang serius harus ditanggapi dengan serius pula" ujar Sherlock sambil merapikan kerah kemejanya di depan cermin. Kemudian berbalik menghadap John.

"Tapi benarkah kau tidak perlu ikut?"

"Ya" ucap John cepat.

Sherlock terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum berkata, "baiklah, di mana tempatnya?"

Dan John kembali terlihat puas dengan pertanyaan itu, "dua rumah dari sini ke arah selatan."

Sherlock mengernyit, "sedekat itu?"

"Yap"

"Bukankah itu rumah Mrs. Carlisle?"

" _Yes. You're right_ "

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

John maju dan meletakkan surat itu di atas meja.

"Semuanya tertulis jelas di dalam situ" kemudian ia berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sherlock dengan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya. Namun sebelum menutup pintu, John melongokkan kepalanya dan berkata, " _Well_ holmes, kukira Gladstone adalah satu-satunya korbanmu." Kemudian pintu ditutup.

Mendengar itu, Sherlock langsung menyambar surat itu.

 _Saya perlu bicara dengan anda segera, Mr. Holmes. Ini tentang anjing saya yang sejak dua hari lalu terkapar tidak berdaya. Lucy terakhir melihatnya bersama anda sebelum kembali ke rumah. Saya harap anda dapat menemui saya siang ini. – F. Carlisle-_

"Oh _, damn…_ "

 **~end~**


End file.
